(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and driving apparatus thereof.
(b) Description of the Related Art
In recent years, as personal computers or television sets have been lighter-weight and slimmer, a flat panel display (“FPD”) such as a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) has been developed.
LCDs include two panels and a liquid crystal layer with dielectric anisotropy disposed therebetween, and display desired images by adjusting the strength of the electric field applied to the liquid crystal layer to control the amount of light passing through the panels. The LCDs are representative FPDs, and the LCDs using thin film transistors (“TFTs”) as switching elements are widely used.
The electro-optical characteristics of red color (“R”), green color (“G”) and blue color (“B”) pixels in an LCD are different. Nevertheless, current LCD products utilize identical electric signals for all the pixels under the assumption that the electro-optical characteristics of these pixels are equal. The transmittance curves as a function of gray voltage (hereinafter, referred to as “gamma curves”) for respective R, G and B pixels do not match one another. Accordingly, the color impression of grays is not uniform for R, G and B pixels or is seriously concentrated on one of R, G and B pixels.
For example, in patterned and vertically-aligned (“PVA”) LCDs, R pixels are predominant in bright grays while B pixels are predominant in dark grays. Therefore, an arbitrary color becomes to look blue as the gray goes darker. In particular, there is a problem that the impression of a human face displayed in dark grays is cold due to conspicuousness of a blue color.